Niblet
Niblet is an Old English Sheepdog that is extremely friendly and playful. Appearance Nibet's skin is a light gray, which makes her look like she's wearing eyeshadow. Her ears are darker gray, like her eyelids, and are small and a little fliped at the end. She has white fur that begins a little bite under her her neck; it starts off ziggy then becomes straight that stops a little bit before her cotton tail. She has a gray muzzle with a black nose, The muzzle's beard goes down and stops in between her eyes. She has shaggyfur on her paws that stop a little bit over her winkle, ending in a chip. She has white sharp teeth but there are two notable sharp teeth which can be seen sometimes when when she closes her mouth, mad, speaks, etc. On her neck, she doesn't wear a black collar with silver Pound Puppies tag. Before the episode "The General," Cookie's eyelashes were not visible, but after the episode Niblet had a hair and one eye. in Squawk, the eyes now have two. Personality Niblet is a goofy, clumsy, happy-go-lucky dog with a very childish mindset. He is the classic "gentle giant" type, often sweet and kind with others, and will burst into tears when distressed. He will often shout "Hooray!" when he hears good news, no matter how obvious or small the news may be. Even though he may act goofy from time to time, Niblet has a big heart, and is always happy to do his part to help the rest of the team. Profile In "Nightmare on Pound Street", Niblet reveals that he is able to walk on his hind legs perfectly and for extended periods of time because he was once in a circus group called "Armando's Dancing Doggies", and he was known as the "Tango King". This comes in handy when the Pound Puppies go "undercover" during Halloween. Niblet's pirate costume works so well that he is even seen dancing with a female admirer. In "Rebound", Niblet is shocked to see his younger sister Rebound at the Pound. After being constantly pestered by her, he angrily tells her off for being annoying. However, when Rebound climbs into Agatha McLeish's limo, Niblet leads the charge to get her back. When Niblet learns that Rebound has been adopted by Agatha, he gives her a Pound Puppy tag. He says goodbye, but is slightly dismayed to learn that, since she is now a McLeish, Rebound will be coming by Shelter 17 more often. In "King of the Heap", Niblet is adopted by a junkyard owner looking for a "tough dog" after accidentally getting a bee up his nose and going wild trying to get rid of it. At the junkyard, Niblet is accosted by the other dogs, but another bee up his nose scares them into making him their leader. When criminals raid the junkyard, Niblet is too scared to do anything. Fortunately, Tyson, the dog who was meant to be adopted, scares the crooks away, and takes Niblet's place at the junkyard. In "Homeward Pound", while on a mission at the airport, Niblet accidentally gets himself and Squirt sent to Canada. As they try to get back home, Niblet annoys Squirt with his antics, and eventually, Squirt angrily walks off. However, Niblet's antics end up saving Niblet, as he had made friends with the cubs of a bear Squirt had angered, convincing her to back off. Reconciled, the pair were then found by Lucky and Agent Todd. In "Zoltron", Niblet is the only one who believes that the titular character is the alien he claims to be. He is proven right in the end when Zoltron's family's "car" turns into a spaceship. In "Snow Problem", Niblet acts as the musher for Tundra's sled dog team, his previous experience with standing on his hind legs coming in handy once again. In "Squawk", Niblet takes the new puppy Humphrey to his secret stash of peanut butter right when he's supposed to get adopted and ruins the operation. He also mentions the entire underground operation to The Mayor's parrot Napoleon, who he names Mr. Squawkers, causing the bird to start squawking the Pound Puppies' secrets everywhere. He tries to get him back before their secret is revealed but ends up making a mess of things until he realizes a way to solve the problem. He gets Napoleon to ruin the mayor's speech and save McLeish's job and get Humphrey adopted in the long run. In "When Niblet Met Giblet", Niblet fell in love with a sheepdog named Giblet. When Giblet got adopted, Niblet set off to find her. He was able to reunite with her, but ultimately realized that her place was with her person, and that his place was back at the pound. In "The Watchdogs", Strudel is mistaken for a superhero, and Niblet signs on as her sidekick. In "Lucky the Dunce", an accident with Strudel's electronic scrambling laser caused Lucky to act goofy, and Niblet was charged with talking care of him. He and Lucky got along great, and although Niblet liked the idea of having Lucky remain that way, as they both seemed happy, he ultimately realized that it was best for everyone for Lucky to get back to normal, and Strudel was able to reverse the laser's effect and change Lucky back to his old self. Afterwards, Lucky thanked Niblet for taking care of him and told him that he was a good friend. Gallery File:Niblett-pound-puppies-2010-17238245-570-402.jpg LUCKY.png I'm in, Lucky but I be thanks all of you.png Where he go.png We all have disguise.png Oh-no,Quintuplets attack Olaf.png We are Happy, Happy Ending.png Niblet's Head.png We're Sorry, McLeish.png She call you german.png Nice work, Strudel.png We want adopting.png Hmmmmmmmmmm.png That Mr.Mcleish's dog.png Ahh, You look sad, Boots.png Niblet, It okay around here.png You guy to seen them.png Niblet got headache.png|"Has anyone seen the first aid kit? Because I have an owie." Fleas.png|Nobody likes fleas; even Niblet hates them! Screenshot_2015-05-19-23-42-20.png|niblet pee Screenshot_2015-05-19-23-41-34.png|"Oops- actually, it was just yesterday. I'm still getting the hang of it." Srceenshot 45.png vlcsnap-2015-08-12-16h47m57s93.png|Crush dream Giblet on Niblet.jpg|Giblet playing with Niblet in "when Niblet met Giblet" PDVD_000.PNG|Don't worry, Squirt- help is on the way and you'll be out of the filing cabinet soon! b548a84b36ec526568e111730307f0fd58cb5a40.jpg IMG 7739.PNG IMG 1132.PNG IMG_7951.PNG|Big Trouble Shoes Standing Tall And The CMC tasso___bone_hunting_by_morteneng21_d7ij0if-pre.jpg|tasso__ bone hunting fullsizeoutput_18b2.jpeg|woodstock_meet_the_super_giant_krypto_dog_by_bradsnoopy97 Trivia *John DiMaggio's interview with movieweb.com; http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/John_DiMaggio_Interview *Niblet is shown to be a gentle dog. However, if he is set off (either by pain or anger), Niblet uses incredible strength. He can knock things over and bust though things quite easily when in this state. *He could possibly be a Komondor. *Niblet is the only dog that shown to not visually have a dogchain like the rest. *Though Niblet stayed with Agatha for a holiday, he is known not to have an owner unlike the rest of the five. *He and Squirt are best friends, though they do get on each other's nerves a lot. External links *Official character page on daytime.discoveryfamilychannel.com Category:Characters Category:Primary characters Category:Dogs Category:Joins of Pound Puppies Category:Males Category:Featured Articles Category:Twins Category:Main Characters Category:Tomboys